From Fire and Crime and To The Orphanage
by The Mer
Summary: This is My First Fic... This is the start of the Backstory to L and Near in my Mind.


Chapter 01

The bell was ringing. Ever since that faithful day it was always ringing. Not loudly, but just subtle, continuous ringing. Sometimes it wasn't even noticeable, or too soft to hear or you might forget about it, but never stopping, just ringing and ringing and ringing. It didn't always ring, all day every day, up until that point, but today it was non-stop ringing. The only place that bell usually couldn't be heard was on the top of the hill. There, it was absolutely silent. But even today, everywhere, the bell could be heard. Especially at the top of the hill.

It was snowing there, not particularly heavy, but just enough to make the ground White and eerie with fog. An elderly man in a black suit and trench coat, stood in a dark street at the top of that hill, in front of him, a small pale yellow house. He was not so elderly that he was incapable of taking care of oneself, but old enough to gain the respect of all those around him. He had gray hair, turning white and a dark hat cloaking his face. The house, looked as if it was plucked out of an old family movie, it had dark shingled roofing and a rounded front with a sun-room. The elderly man stood in front of that house, or what was left of it. Two very young children stood beside him, standing up as straight as they could, but yet still hunched over a great deal. The old man looked up at the horrifying scene in front of him and choked back a sob. He couldn't break down in front of the children, at least, not today. He had to stay strong and set a good example for the children. He held back his tears and brought his eyes away from the crime scene.  
"Mr. Wammy?"  
"Yes child?"  
"Where's mommy and daddy?"  
"They're not here right now,"  
Quillish Wammy said softly.

He looked down at the little child who spoke, even though he was rather tall, quite pale, and very skinny for his age, he couldn't have been older then the age of five or six. he wore baggy clothes and shoes that looked rather uncomfortable. His hair was jet black and naturally spiky while his eyes hollowed out and dark, as if he hasn't slept in weeks. His brother on the other hand was far younger and even paler then he, being only about two or three. Hair white as snow and perfectly matching skin. He stayed silent, watching Mr. Wammy's every move with his wide eyes, gripping his brother's hand tightly and clutching a teddy bear in the other arm.

"They will be gone for a while now..." explained Quillish.  
"How long?"  
Quillish didn't know how to respond to the boy. How could he tell him that his parents were never going to come back? They were gone forever. The Child's large eyes welled up with pools of tears. Even though he was young, he was not nieve.  
"Where is my mommy and daddy?" the child repeated. "Are they going to come back for us? Did they forget about us Mr. Wammy?"  
"No, no, no, child. Your mother and father both love you very much. They will always love you, and they will never ever forget you. Now make sure you remember that all right?"  
"Yes Mr. Wammy."

The small boy wiped away his tears with the end of his sleeve. He wished Mr. Wammy hadn't seen his tears.

"Papa always told me to be strong and never show a weakness" the boy thought.

Quillish heard a ring in his pocket, he reached in his hand and pulled out his old flip phone, he snapped it open and put the small silver phone up to his ear.

"Hello? Yes this is he... Good.. Now is a good time. Yes. Thank you."

He was placing his phone back in his pocket just as a shiny black limousine pulled up the dirt road. It approached as if it was a large animal stalking its prey. When the limo pulled to a halt, Mr. Wammy motioned to pick up the small silent boy. At the touch of Quillish's hand the young boy quickly darted away turned to run, only stopped by his older bother. The eldest whispered something to the small one casuing him to turn and walk towards Quillish. Wammy picked the boy up and held the hand of the other. At just the touch of Wammy, the youngest boy began to sniffle and cry. Quillish wiped away the child's tears and told him everything was going to be all right. He walked them to the car and the limousine driver opened the door for them. Both of the children's eyes opened as wide as they could, coming from a poor family and lifestyle they had never witnessed such grandeur as the inside of that limo.

"Hop in young ones." said Quillish. He tried to mask his true feelings of sadness by acting as cheerful as his emotions could allow. It was much more difficult then he had thought it to be. He placed the youngest boy in his lap and the older boy in the car seat next to him.

"Where are we going?" questioned the larger child.  
"Now you sure have got many questions to ask me don't you," chuckled Quillish. "Now remember this my boy, never ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."  
He finished buckling their seat belts and nodded to the driver.  
"Now sons,"

The black haired boy looked up with attentive eyes, while the ghostly pale child only nodded to show he was listening.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride, I'm taking you to a place where you will never feel abandoned again."

This was a lie on Wammy's part, he had no idea how the boys would adjust to their new home, but he could only do his best to make the boys as happy as possible.  
The limousine driver closed the doors and got in the front seat slowly and carefully, making sure not to startle the children. The boys looked out the window, at the home where so many happy memories could have been made. Even though they were being taken to a better place, they still felt as though they were being torn away from the only home that they had ever known and loved. The limo soon pulled away from the ghastly scene taking the children into a future that they never could have predicted.

Wammy stood outside the limousine before he got in and picked up his phone, the two boys were already inside. he nodded to the tall limo driver. Quillish looked down at his phone and scrolled through his contacts until found the name he was looking for.

"CALL"

"This is W. Yes, I've got them..."

He hung up phone and got in the limo before continuing on their journey...


End file.
